Albus Potter and The Great Swedish Fish Debate
by Queen Thomas
Summary: No crack was consumed in the making of this crack fic. It is Albus's first year at Hogwarts. Rose is evil. Scorpius hates Swedish Fish, and Al doesn't like that.


Albus Potter and the Great Swedish Fish Debate

Ch 1: Malfoy, Takoda and….Swedish Fish?

**AN:We forgot the disclaimer. So I'm fixing that. We don't own Harry Potter. And we didn't double space. I'm fixing that too. **

"C'mon Al!" yelled Rose. Al was staring blankly around the train corridor. "If we don't get a move on then all of the compartments will be filled up! You _don't _want to sit with your brother,

do you?" At this, Al snapped out of his reverie and said, "Right, yeah, I'm coming." The two headed down the corridor, Rose peering into different compartments as they passed. So far all

of them had been full except for the one with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. However, the Scamander twin's door had a sign that said, "Meditating; DON'T DISTURB!!" Al and Rose had

the sense not to. "Hey! Rosie! Here's a compartment. There are only two people and get this; THEY AREN'T MEDITATING!" "That's great Al," replied Rose. "But _who _are they?" Rose looked

through the window. "Yes! It's Malfoy. Dad told me not to talk to him! Let's go sit with him!" "I love the way you think Rose," Albus said, opening the door. Rose burst in. "Hi! I'm Rose

Weasley!" The brown haired boy sitting across from Malfoy looked up from his book. "Konnichiwa! I'm Takoda!" "Umm…I'm Albus." "Scorpius," the Malfoy boy said, barely looking up. "My

Dad told me not to fraternize with you," Rose began. "We should be friends." "My father and grandfather would kill me if they knew I talked to a Weasley. Sure." "Uh…Rose. We ought to

sit down," Albus said, plopping down next to Takoda. "Potter; is it really necessary to use um and uh in every sentence?" Scorpius asked. Al shot Scorpius a glare. "I'm bad with people,"

Albus said, sulking. "And my name is Albus or Al, not Potter." "Sorry." "S'alright." The compartment door opened. "Anything from the trolley?" "I'd like some chocolate frogs please," Al said,

handing the plump woman some coins. "Licorice wands," Rose added. "Every flavor beans," Scorpius finished. And you? The lady turned to Takoda. "Nothing, Arigato." Scorpius and Rose

finished paying and the trolley moved on to the next compartment. "Why do you keep speaking Japanese?" Rose asked, chewing on a licorice wand. "I lived there," Takoda said. "Well, at

least until two years ago. I didn't get any candy because I prefer the candy there." "Like Swedish Fish?!" Al asked. "No, Al!" Rose said. "Honestly, I thought you were intelligent! Like…

Pocky!" "Pocky…is good, but actually I prefer Swedish fish. It's about the only non-Japanese candy I eat," Takoda. "Told you!" Al said to Rose. "Everyone loves Swedish Fish!" "Actually, I

rather hate Swedish fish," Scorpius said. "I mean, they taste bad and they're muggle." "You have a problem with muggles?" Rose asked Scorpius. "Cause if so, Al and I are leaving now."

"No, I don't," Scorpius said. "I just…hate Swedish fish." "You aren't human!" Al replied. "I think we ought to change the subject…" Takoda suggested. "I mean, unless we want to spend

the whole train ride debating about Swedish fish." "Are you going to open your chocolate frogs Al?" Rose asked. "Eventually…I'm just…" "You're scared you'll get Dumbledore and Snape

_again?_" Rose asked. "You know I will," Al replied, opening the package. The frog jumped out. "Told you…its Dumbledore," Al said. Dumbledore gave him a wink and disappeared out of the

card. "How much you wanna be the other one's Snape?" He opened the next package. "Oh… guess not…but its worse. It's Dad." "I hate it when that happens," Rose groaned. Takoda

was laughing. "Guess it must get annoying sometimes, being Harry Potter's son. But what do you have against Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" "You would too, if your parents

named you Albus Severus." "It's no worse than Scorpius Hyperion," Scorpius added. "Takoda Kaelan." "Wow. I'm the only one with a normal name," Rose said. "I feel, left out, and sad."

"It's okay Rosie," Al said. "Here. You can have my chocolate frog cards. I have plenty of the same ones already." "So…" Scorpius asked. "Just going to throw a question of general interest.

What house do you all expect to be in? Course, I don't know why I'm asking since Potters and Weasleys are always Gryffindors." "I expect I'll be in Hufflepuff," Takoda said. "It's not as

bad as people say. Hufflepuffs are awesome." "Yeah, probably Gryffindor," Rose said. "I'm…afraid I'll be in Slytherin." "Afraid?" Scorpius asked. "Honestly, we snakes aren't _that _bad. Only

_some _of us are poisonous you know." "I am sure you will be fine, Albus," Takoda said. "You'll be in Gryffindor with me Al. Honestly," Rose said. "You're a Potter." "But…I'm not brave," Al

said. "I'm mostly just…well…I like Swedish fish!" "Not _again!_" moaned Rose "He should be in Slytherin!" Scorpius said. "It's obvious he would do _anything _to get a bag of Swedish fish."

There was a knock on their compartment door. Takoda opened it. "Yes?" "James, not now!" Rose said. "You're interrupting a very _intellectual _debate about Swedish fish." "They're good!"

yelled Albus. "They taste like crap!" Scorpius yelled back. "No!" Al yelled. "Al; Scorpius!" Rose shouted. "Rosie, did you say this debate was intellectual?" Al said. "Cause I mean, I can

make it that way. I read a book about Swedish fish once. It was all about the Swedish fish factory, and what they put in their candy." "I doubt I want to know," Scorpius said. "This is…

creepy," James said. "I hope you know that. And Rose, why are you talking to Malfoy?" "I find him rather intriguing," Rose replied. "After all, you don't find many people who hate Swedish

fish." "Well Vicky told me that you ought to change into your robes about now," James said. "I'm leaving." "Guys!" Rose yowled. "Robes!" Both Scorpius and Al turned around momentarily

while Takoda left the compartment. Al barely noticed a thing. He was continuing with, "A delicate balance of sugar and artificial flavoring. Besides…their shaped like fishies! Who doesn't

like fishies?" "Robes!" Rose screamed again. "You know your mum taught me the bat bogey hex Albus! You were there!!" Al paled and dashed out of the compartment, followed by

Scorpius. "Boys," Rose sighed. "It seems like you can _never _get rid of them."

**AN: Part 2 will be up soon! We have it ready, just not posted. **


End file.
